El fin de una vida
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Una barca quieta. Un corazón roto. Una misteriosa mujer y el fin de una antigua vida. Aceptar el destino es lo que nos hace fuertes. [Ryuichi] [Dejen reviews]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Ryuichi pertenece a Maki Murakmi, y Sueño y Muerte son del magnifico dibujante Neil Gaiman.

**------------------------------------------------**

**El fin de una vida**

Los remos quietos. El agua azotaba contra la pequeña embarcación suavemente, haciendo que se agitara ligeramente.

Sobre su verdosa cabellera, unas gafas de sol, uno de los últimos regalos que él le hizo; en su mano derecha, un anillo. Un precioso anillo de plata, con sus nombres grabados.

El peliverde cogió los remos. Sus antiguas fuertes manos, eran ahora un vano recuerdo de lo que un día fueron. Agrietadas por el frío y el dolor, apenas podían mover los remos, sin embargo, lo consiguió.

Le vio en la otra orilla. ¿Estaba solo? Eso parecía, aunque en verdad él lo dudaba. Estará con otra persona, pensaba él, intentado detener las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus preciosos ojos.

En efecto, no se equivocaba. Momentos después, pudo ver como un joven muchacho le tapaba los ojos a él, para después mordisquear levemente su cuello.

No podía soportarlo. Aquel cuerpo había sido suyo. Todas las noche, durante tres años, aquel cuerpo bronceado había estado entre sus brazos. Lo había abrazado, le había besado y hecho todo aquello que él quería. Le había acogido en su interior, había dormido sobre su cálido pecho y había vivido las sensaciones más excitantes y hermosas del mundo. Sin embargo, él ya tenía otra persona, otra persona a quien amar.

El peliverde llegó al muelle. Atracó la pequeña barca y se alejó, lentamente, del lago.

Era primavera y los cerezos estaban en flor. El camino, formado por pequeñas piedras oscuras, estaba rodeado de pequeñas florecitas que desprendían un dulce aroma.

En el centro del camino se encontraba una mujer. La mujer mas bella que jamás haya pisado la tierra, lástima que su llegada significara tantas cosas.Su piel, pálida como la nieve, contrastaba con su oscura ropa y sus cabellos, también oscuros. En sus manos, unos guantes también oscuros y un paraguas abierto, protegiéndola de los últimos rayos del sol de aquel día.

El peliverde se acercó a ella. Eran tan irresistible...

-Querido Ryuichi, tu momento ha llegado –dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-

-¿Mi momento? –preguntó extrañado el peliverde, mientras admiraba a la bella muchacha-

-Así es, dame la mano. Iremos a un lugar especial.

Ryuichi retrocedió. ¿Podía aquella mujer tan hermosa, ser portadora de tan malas noticias¿Acaso aquel era su fin?

-Adorado Ryuichi... no temas, no te haré daño.

-Pe.. pero ¿por qué he de morir? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos el aludido-

-Todos tenemos nuestro momento y el tuyo ha llegado. No debes de temer, querido. Dame la mano.

-¿Por.. por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

-Es tan fácil ser amable como antipática. Pero ser amable es mas divertido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Muerte. ¿En verdad podía aquella mujer ser la muerte?

Muerte le volvió a tender la mano y esta vez Ryuichi se agarró a ella.

Acto seguido, una cálida corriente invadió su cuerpo. Sentía como sus brazos se entumecían poco a poco, pero sin dolerle. Eran como un dulce sueño.Un minuto mas tarde, Ryuichi estaba muerto. Su cuerpo, frío como el hielo, estaba en el suelo, en mitad de aquel camino cercado de deliciosas flores.

Ella seguía allí, inmóvil ante el cadáver. El alma de Ryuichi ya estaba en el mundo de los muertos, donde descansaría en paz hasta que su alma fuera necesaria en otro lugar.

Horas más tarde encontraron el cadáver del joven cantante. Ninguna de sus pertenencias había sido robada, a excepción de un pequeño anillo de plata.

Muerte se encontraba en su galería, frente a un espejo. Se estaba peinando sus hermosos cabellos.

En sus manos, ahora desnudas, se encontraba un bello anillo de plata.

Uno de los espejos de la galería se iluminó. Su hermano Sueño, se estaba intentando comunicar con ella.

-Hermana –una imagen se dibujo en el espejo. Era un hombre parecido a Muerte. Su piel no era tan pálida como la de su hermana y su pelo era tan oscuro como el carbón.-

-¿Qué deseas, querido hermano?

-Está él...

-Si, él ya esta en mi reino. No te preocupes, cuando sea el momento oportuno, será enviado al reino de los sueños.

-Gracias hermana.

-Adiós, Sueño.

Muerte se volvió a sentar en su sillón. Empezó a contemplar el hermoso anillo que anteriormente, había pertenecido a Ryuichi.

Acto seguido, se levantó y guardó en un pequeño cofrecito el anillo.

"Hermano, por fin tu soledad se acabará" –dijo Muerte mientras jugueteaba con el anillo.-

Sin embargo, esa ya es otra historia.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------

¿Que tal está¿les gusto? Si es asi, diganlo en los review y quizas haga una continuacion con lo que Sueño quiere de Ryuichi

Cuidense


End file.
